


Pancakes and Battles

by Toruhiiyi



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toruhiiyi/pseuds/Toruhiiyi
Summary: Sonic has to do a lot in his life. Having to save the world and comforting your boyfriend, while starting the day with pancakes.





	Pancakes and Battles

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fan fiction, so it's probably bad. Note there is sonic idw plot-points/spoilers in this.

The sun was shining down through a window, whose binds weren't strong enough to hold it. It shined down on a royal blue pelt who turned away from the sun. Grumbling from waking up, he clutched his pillow. Sonic really didn't want to get out of bed, battles were getting intense from Dr. Eggman and he wanted to rest. It was too late to fall back to bed so he grabbed his phone and checked his texts.

He got some texts from Amy and Silver discussing possible ways to combat Eggman's new scheme while the Chaotix were discussing their location. As much as sonic usually wanted to go on an adventure, sometimes he just wanted to lay in bed all day. He then noticed a text from his boyfriend, Shadow.

"If you don't want to fight today faker, I'll take your place and say I hurt you too hard in a damn one of your races." The text read.

Sonic chuckled as he placed his face in his pillow. Shadow was one who never wanted to lose his cool status but still looked out and cared for him. 

He and Sonic had started dating a couple months ago as shadow admitted he loved him when sonic was injured too much from a battle in the hospital. They fought a bit and had their childish fights a lot but they still loved each other. They thought it was a smart decision to keep their relationship a secret due to Shadow wanting to look cool. But there was one other thing that made them decide this, Sonic media presence. 

Sonic was the most popular celebrity in his world, with many talks shows just focusing on him. Since Sonic always stayed in secluded areas and his speed made him so hard to keep up with, the media presence following sonic never seemed obvious, but it was there. 

One of the most significant examples was where sonic was wanting to wear more clothes. He was having a problem with pants due to his speed constantly ripping them. When Sonic complained Amy suggested wearing a skirt. Sonic understood the possible ramifications in wearing but thought no trouble would come in wearing it. Sonic really liked the feel of it and was pleased of how it didn't rip. Unfortunately, someone got a picture of him wearing it during a morning run he took and sold it the most famous talk show in Sonic's homeworld. It was a media firestorm with many people upset with Sonic. That caused sonic to decide to only wear skirts in the house or when he knew he wasn't being followed.

So Sonic knew what would happen if his secret got out. He decided to get out of bed and told Shadow to join a meetup planned today to discuss Eggman's new plan. 

Going down the stairs, he smelled pancakes and smiled. Tails were making Sonic's favorite breakfast food. 

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic exclaimed as he patted Tails in the back.

"Don't pat me when I'm cooking hot food!" Tails scolded Sonic. "Do you want me to burn my hands."

"Well, I was just giving you a morning greeting," Sonic said as he moved his hands up in an I don't know position. 

Tails smiled back at Sonic. "I know, we have a big event today. So make your favorite breakfast!" He placed the pancakes on the small table. "So eat up!"

Sonic smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Thanks bud!" He sat down and started eating messily right away.\

Tails started eating more nicely. "You have been seeming more happier."

Sonic looked up with half a pancake in his mouth. "What do you mean?"

Tails responded, "you were faking being happy for a while, you had fun, but you had less motivation doing things. You now seem happier and more optimistic, like something has happened."  
Sonic quickly shrugs his hands and moves his head to the side. "Wha... No, nothing has happened! I'm still the same!"

Tails look down at his cup of tea and take a sip of it. "Yep definitely something happened."

Sonic takes a sip of his chocolate milk to not seem suspicious. 

"Sonic..." Tails said looking straight at him. "Are you dating someone?"

Sonic then spat his drink out. 

"Yep definitely dating someone." Tails said as he took another sip.

Sonic knew it was useless to argue at this point. "How did you know?"

"You talk too loud at one o'clock in the morning."

Sonic then laid his head over the table. "Damn...."

"So... who is it." Tails proceeded.

Sonic wasn't gonna tell him that. "You'll never know." Then take a sip of his chocolate milk in a victory.

Tails then spoke, "it's Shadow, isn't it."

Sonic then spat out his drink once more. 

"Never underestimate your genius brother, Sonic."

Sonic then crossed his arms, "fine, you got me."

"Are you happy?"

Sonic then looked confused. "Huh?"

Tails looked Sonic then dead in the eyes. "I asked you if your happy being in a relationship with shadow."

Sonic then responded shakily. "Oh... Yeah! Of course, I am! I haven't really felt as happy as I have been in a while since we started dating..."

Tails then stood up and gave Sonic a hug. "Then I'm happy for you. I fully support you."

Sonic then was shocked at first. He knew that Tails would still support him, but there was always that little baby fear that still was inside him. Hearing Tails confirm it though made him uplifted. 

"Thanks, little bro! How about we then head over to that meeting!"

Tails smirked at Sonic, "Okay!"

Sonic sped along to the restoration meeting place. Everyone had already arrived before Sonic and Tails. 

"Sorry guys, I guess I just was too busy eating breakfast." 

Amy spoke first, starting up the computer. "Well its still good to have you around Sonic." 

Along with Amy, there was Silver, Rouge, Espio, Tangle, Knuckles, Blaze, and Vector all sitting in a long table. Omega and Charmy standing behind the table. While Shadow and Whisper against opposite sides of the wall.

"Heh, Sonic late, though I never hear that." Knuckles jokingly said.

"Good to see you too, Knuckles," Sonic replied smugly. 

Amy then interrupted. "As much as a greeting is important. We need to discuss Eggman's new plan." She then pulled up several files in a computer. "Eggman plans to unleash a new weapon tomorrow. From what we can tell, it a weapon that will unleash an attack. With his usual plans, we think this weapon will make anyone in a blast radius turn into a robot. This makes our mission simple, destroy it."

Charmy then interrupted, "But how will we do that?!"

Espio responded, "If I may leave a suggestion, I suggest two teams. One team will attack from the outside and attack Dr. Eggman. The other team will sneak inside and destroy the core."

"That would work..." Knuckles said. "Those more tasked with stealth missions should head to the core."

"Right." Blaze said. "I think Sonic, Knuckles, Charmy, Vector, Espio, I, Omega, Tangle, Amy, and Silver should stay and fight. With them being either noticeable or heavy hitters."

"That sounds great!" Tangle exclaimed with a fist bump.

"I'm all for it," Rouge replied with a smug grin.

"Then it's settled, Whisper, Rouge, and Shadow will get to the core. Due to them being the best at stealth missions." Amy said confirming all the other thoughts.

With everyone soon cheering and getting pumped for the fight, a loud slam caused everyone to be quiet. Sonic saw Shadow leave with him slamming the door as loud as possible. Sonic knew something about this decision made Shadow angry but didn't want to voice his opinion. Sonic caught Tails eyeing him before looking away to not have anyone else notice.

"What's his problem?" Knuckles said, eyeing rouge as she could possibly know.

"I actually don't know, he's been pretty secretive more than usual," Rouge replied with a look of genuine confusion.

Sonic knew that this was his queue to leave. "I'll go find him, keep finalizing the plans!" Sonic positively exclaimed before running off.

Sonic knew exactly where to run to. Whenever sonic and shadow wanted a private talk in the base, they would go to a small closet that had so many twists and turns it would be impossible for someone to find on their own. There was also nothing in the small closet, so it worked great for them. 

Sonic then arrived at the door and slowly moved his hands to open it. The door opened, which Sonic took as a mental note shadow wanted him to come in. He then slowly opened the door and he saw shadow sitting against the closet. Holding his arms around his knees and then slowly looking up to see Sonic.

"Hey." Was all sonic first said.

Shadow quickly moved his head to the side and looked down to avoid eye contact with his next line. "Hey."

"Care to explain what was going on over there?" Sonic said crossing his arms to prove his anger. He didn't like it when Shadow played his secrecy game.

"I don't think fucking I need too," Shadow replied back holding up a fight.

"Um..., you stomped out of a meeting when you clearly had time to voice your opinion and are now hiding in a closet only you and me know. Not chaos controlling, making a scene and hiding in a closet."

Shadow didn't reply to this.

"Sigh, call me when your willing to talk," Sonic said turning to leave.

"I was afraid." Shadow quietly responded.

"Huh?" Sonic said being confused.

"I am fucking afraid of you getting hurt," Shadow responded in the same tone.

"Come on, you know that would never-"

"No!" Shadow said interrupted him. "I'm afraid of not knowing, not being able to protect you. When I can't sense your chaos energy to know your safe, I panic."

Sonic didn't say anything but got closer to shadow crouching to his level, acknowledging he's listening.

"During the neo-metal sonic fight, I left the group to do my own thing. I never explained why I left, or why I did that. I let my biodata be recorded and went against all your wishes."

"Shadow..." Sonic said hugging him, "I've already forgiven you for that, no one even remembers."

"But!" Shadow exclaimed interrupting sonic. "I'll tell you why I did it. I couldn't stand not knowing if you were okay as you went against neo metal sonic. I lost connection to your chaos and decided to head on over to see if you were okay. But when I arrived, I saw metal invisible and hurting you. I fucking lost it and let my anger got the best of me. I went to attack metal because I was afraid. So fucking afraid of you getting hurt." Shadow said this line with tears in the edges of his eyes and hugging sonic. "I ended up hurting everyone with metal transforming because I lost control. I left because I couldn't face you guys after what I did. If I go again I'll fucking lose control. I can't let that happen. I'm a useless member of the team-"

"No your not!" Sonic yelled hugging shadow harder. "You've done so much and saved all of us multiple times. Who saved me from infinite? Who's saved me and everyone from the black arms? Who saved the world from the space colony arc? That's right you!"  
"But most of those times it was my fault!" Shadow exclaimed back.

"But you learned! You changed and became a better person. So many people care about you! I love you Shadow!!" This time Sonic kissed Shadow to make sure he didn't respond back.   
Shadow became mesmerized in the kiss. He pursued back with Sonic, only with sonic moving apart to breathe.

"You better?" Sonic said, wanting to make sure shadow became better.

"Yeah... I love you so damn much" Shadow replied getting up.

"Same, and to make sure you're especially okay, I'll simply say that it would make more sense for Espio to got on the stealth team, so you can stay with me."

"But... How would Espio going make more sense?" Shadow said confused by this.

"Simple" Sonic said tactically. "If you weren't fighting with us! Eggman would definitely know something was wrong!"

Shadow smirked at this, showing he liked it. Shadow always felt more at ease with Sonic. He wanted to do something big for him before the fight.  
"Say Sonic...." 

"Yeah?" Sonic looked at him.

"How about I make the entire team dinner before we fight?"

Sonic beamed at him. "Sure! That sounds great! Race you to the team!" 

Sonic and Shadow then ran off to the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Well its finished, tell me what you think of this in the comments. (I sound like a youtube channel)   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
